the_doctor_who_client_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobs
Hostile Entities - Dalek - Cyberman - Cyber-Dalek - Krillitane - Zaralok - Skaarian Skeleton - Basic Realistic Zombie - Phantom Jack o' Lantern - Demonic Rocking Chair - Phantom Rocking Chair. This rocks back and forth. When it thinks you are looking at it, it will stop moving and continue rocking back and forth. When it thinks you are not looking at it, it will move. This can only be killed with a Proton Pack. It is mostly found in the "Spooky Haunted Houses". It is hostile, however it will not damage you, and is only intended for creepy aesthetic purposes. It looks exactly like Demonic Rocking Chairs. - Weeping Angel - Magma Serpent - Fairy - Pied Piper/Odd Bob/Spellman. This is from The Sarah Jane Adventures. It includes all three forms. - Toclefane. When the TARDIS crash landed, it created copies of creatures it encountered in the past. One of the creatures were the Toclefane. These are less powerful than the ones from The End Of Time. - Skith - Governments. not neccesarily governments, but people who have acquierd a memory matrix crystal and used its power for any purpose. TheIKing has not announced if these will always be hostile, but it is known that at least some of them will. - Carrionites. - Macra - The Silence. These are Kovarian Silence. - Mummies. These are the minions of the Mummy King. They spawn in underground crypts and pyramids. They rise from Egyptian Sarcophagi which also appear on the Grim, inside of the Egyptian Crypts. They move very slowly, but have a very lethal attack. They have normal biped animations, except their arms are extended at most times. - Draculan. Also known as Vampires, they are found primarily in Sunnydale high school buildings and the graveyards on the Grim. When they attack you, they will suck out your hunger bar, and then begin draining your health and regenerative energy. This mob only attacks you if you have more than 50% of your hunger filled AND health meter, unless you attack it first. Then it will attack regardless of your health or hunger. When attacking, they will bend down and bite you or its victim. They have the ability to turn into a bat, and back into a Draculan. - Flying Monkey. These are the minions of The Wicked Witch of The West. They resemble monkeys, however they have wings and wear a bellhop uniform. When flying, they swoop down to attack you. They have monkey soun effects such as screeching. While they can fly, they are also capable of bipedal animation and walking. Neutral Entities - Leprichaun - Silurians. These are the modern Silurians. Sea Devils and original Silurians will not be added. They live in underground colonies. - Judoon. Their only current purpose is to keep the Adipose population under control. The have an endothermic heat ray gun. - Cupid. These will try to kill you, however, not intentionally. All they want is to spread love. Their method for this is to shoot people's heart with harmless love arrows, making them fall instantly in love with the first person they see. However, on some species with two or more hearts, the love arrows can cause some serious side effects. - Plumpy. If you find him in the Plum Woods, he will give you a sugarplum and teleport you back to the beginning of CandyLand. He will not harm you otherwise, but it is best to avoid him. - The Master. Nothing is known about him, other than his appearance and that he is nuetral. - Time Lord. It is unkown what this mob's purpose is. It has been hinted that Gallifrey will appear as well. Friendly Entities - K9 Mark IV - Adipose - Non Bipedal Floral Entity. These are flower-like entities found on Adipose 1, 3, and 5. The baby Adipose eat them. - Mr. Mint - Queen Frostine - Gloppy - Jolly - Lolly. She lives in Candyland. She will help you save the Kandy King, but she will not leave Candyland. - Gramma Nut. She lives in Candyland. She will help you save the Kandy King, but she will not leave Candyland. - King Kandy. Lord Licorice captured him, and it is up to you, the Doctor, to save him. He alone can stop Candyland from becoming a planet made out of licorice. - King Frosty. He lives in Candyland. He will help you save the Kandy King, but he will not leave Candyland. - Clyde Langer. He is a friend of Sarah Jane Smith, he is a companion that will travel with you in Chapter 2. - Rani Chandra. She is a friend of Sarah Jane Smith, she is a companion that will travel with you in Chapter 2. - Captain Jack Harkness - Luke Smith. He is the adopted son of Sarah Jane Smith, he is a companion that will travel with you in Chapter 2. - Sky Smith. She is the adopted daughter of Sarah Jane Smith, she is a companion that will travel with you in Chapter 2. - Ood - Fungantium Viventium - Aphrodite. It is unkown if this is a race or a particular mob, but it appears identicle to Cupids. Unkown Class Entities - Unamed crab creature from Zaralola. This crab appears on Zaralola. It is large, but it is unkown if it will hurt you or not. - Dinosaurs. There are at least ten different dinosaurs, but it is unknown which will be hostile, friendly, and neutral. - TARDIS "Hermit". Nothing is known about these other than that they live in the TARDIS. - Gingerbread Tree (living). These trees can become alive if you give them plumbleberry juice. They may be hostile as all currently confirmed gingerbread creatures are hostile. - Raxacorricofallipitorian illusion. - Vortex Wraith. These are entities that live in the time vortex, and should be avoided when flying. If you collide with too many of them, you will spin out of the vortex and land in a random planet and time era. - Apple-Throwing Tree. This tree is likely to appear on the Grim. Other than throwing apples at you, it is not harmful. - Litch. This appears on the Grim. Nothing is known about it. - Santa Clause. He appears on Earth and Santa's Village. He is not hostile. - Elf. These appear on Santa's Village. They carry hammers which can be used in combat. - Kaleds. - Killer Christmas Tree. - Sontaran.